


Springfield Stories: War of the Worlds

by Donnison_Shipper52



Category: The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnison_Shipper52/pseuds/Donnison_Shipper52
Summary: This work is not part of Springfield Stories continuity.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not part of Springfield Stories continuity.

Lewis looked out the window, "This doesn't look good." Lewis says to Bart "you say that about." Nelson says "Guys I know this sounds weird but I think something's wrong, very wrong." Lewis says as he dials a number on his phone, "Lewis! why the hell are you calling me? I'm on a date with Allison!" Richard says, clearly angry at Lewis, "Look at the sky." Lewis says "What's going on?" Asks Allison"I don't know, Lewis is just acting stupid." Richard says right before a bolt of lightning strikes in front of the restaurant "Shit!" Exclaims Allison as the lights go out and Richard's cell phone shuts off, "The hell!" Says Richard, "Powers out." Says one of the patrons, "My phone won't start!" Exclaims another "Fuck you two I'm out!" Yells a third "Allison, you alright?" Asks Richard "Fine." Lies Allison"Lets get out of here." Richard says right before a car flies through the window. Richard dives under the table.right before light floods throom and Richard saw faces turn to ash as the light hit them, Helooked around for Allison and was relived when Allison crawled under the table. "The fuck!" Says Lewis as his phone shuts off, "Hey Bart, did your dad forget to pay the electric bill?" Milhouse asks "No my mom made a point to pay it." Bart says "Guys." Says Martin as a large object rises in the distance "Holy shit." Nelson says, "I'm out of here." Says Lewis as he runs out the Simpson family's house, Lewis enters a large crowd as he makes his way to the end of Evergreen Terrance "Whats going on?" Lewis asks "Don't, all our stuff went dark, something about the lighting strike at Luige's." Jessica Lovejoy says. A fog horn cuts through the air and the crowd stops talking, Lewis could see why, it was huge with three large legs, it blows it's fog horn again before a light fires out of it, reducing people to ash with beams of heat. Lewis jumps behind a car before several people behind him are killed, "Shit." Mutters Lewis as he lies against the car. Richard looked at Allison, her auburn hair was grayed by ash and her teal dress was torn and bloody, as they walked into the street with around five other survivors theu we shocked at the destruction, entire streets were covered in debris and buildings were burning, "Allison?" Asks Richard as Allison grabs his hand, "In the name of god, what happened?" Allison asks, "My phone's working." Says one of the survivors "Really?" Asks Richard "Yah." Answers the Survivor, Allison almost immediately starts calling someone, "Kat, Where's Dan? At the docks. What do you mean Shadow Contingency?" Allison says "Whats going on?" Richard asks "We need to get to the docks." Allison says.


	2. Nightfall

As Allison and Richard approached the docks they notice a scattergun, some ammunition, and ash, "Looks like someone went out fighting." Says Richard as he picks up the scattergun "Look we're here to find Dan." Says Allison.


End file.
